Squishy
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: You've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going ;  Rape, tentacles, great times. I named the squid Gerald.


Squishy

Giant Squids are commonly thought of as dumb animals, but quite the opposite is true. The giant squid living in the lake beside Hogwarts was brilliant, and very aware of the students who came to his lake. Some studied, some relaxed, some had sex. For years, decades, the squid had been watching students have sex on his front porch. it seemed very pleasurable. There were lots of sweet sucking sounds, and many pleasurable moans. The squid very much wanted to experience this, but he wasn't sure how. A squid can't take a girl on a date, he can't buy her candy. He decided he'd have to be more forward.

Gerald (the squid) had already found the girl.

The other students all seemeed to think she was rather odd, and maybe by human standards she was. Sometimes she'd walk around campus in the middle of the night, barefoot. She'd feed the thestrals, search for medicinal herbs, and come visit him. It took Gerald a while to realize she was talking to HIM, and not to herself. They discussed politics, religion, fancy spells and magic things... Well she discussed them, and Gerald listened. After a while, he reached out to her with one of his tentacles. She shook it like a hand. It made Gerald giggle. He liked the feel of her soft skin beneath his massive suckers, the way her face crinkled up as she laughed, her poofy blonde tresses.

Yes, Gerald thought, it would be her. He felt his gooey body fill with anxious excitement. He spent weeks waiting to see her again! And then finally, she graced his shores again. Her patchwork skirt brushed her knees, her red sweater clinging wonderfully to her chest. And those sweet little radish earrings. His gooey eyes swiveled around in delight.

"Hello, old friend!" Luna said as she sat down, her bare feet flirting with the water's edge. "What shall we discuss tonight?" She could barely see his massive form beneath the water. Two large tentacles breached the surface, water splashing over her as they rose from the deep. "What's this for, huh?" She asked, reaching one arm up to stroke one of his appendages. Her fingers moved over his slimy scales, sending shivers through his invertabrate body. The tip of his tentacle wound its way around her arm. "Oh my... You're quite strong, friend! What...what's happening...?" His second tentacle repeated the winding on her other arm. Only two arms, how weird. He pushed her arms down to the ground, holding her in place. She started to get a bit afraid.

"I don't understand! Have I said something wrong?"

Gerald felt a rush of excitement. He extended two more limbs out of the water, each one wrapping around her ankles, up over her knee. With a firm grip on her legs, he forced them apart. Luna's eyes were wide with fear. Gerald pulled her down the sloping back, so that the water lapped against her sexual organs. A fifth tentacle creeped up the slope, slowly worming its way up inside her. She cried out. Gerald didn't really hear her. He was overwhelmed by the tightness surrounding his tentacle! It was warm, and wet, and squeezed his tentacle so hard! He was clearly too big for this hole, his scaly arm plunging her tiny cavity. She was so... SQUISHY!

She was his little Squishy toy, his appendage forcing it's way in and out, in and out. His suckers investigated the walls of her sexual place. Screams ripped from her mouth, but they didn't sound like the ones he usually heard. Gerald found himself surprised at how little he cared! She felt so good... he just wanted to keep plumbing her! In fact, her screaming gave him an idea! He extended a sixth tentacle and ripped off her sweater. Her breasts bounced out, gleaming in the moonlight. He rubbed them with his suckers, feeling their soft pleasure. He laced his tentacles around her big tits once, then stuck the end in her mouth. It muffled her screams. He fucked her mouth, the tip of his tentacle longed to slide down her throat. Her pussy was so warm and wet and tight, squeezing against his big appendage, he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

He remembered that sometimes humans liked to do it in more than one position. The squid pulled his tentacle out of her sexual place and mouth. His arms squirmed all over the places as he flipped her naked body over. He put her in a kneeling position, with her arms behind her back held by one of his tentacles. Two more held her legs. He was delighted to discover a second hole for sexual things! He shoved two tentacles into her two lower holes at the same time. He heard her scream and noticed a bit of blood. But this hole was even tighter than the first! He was in squid heaven as he fucked her ass and pussy ruthlessly. Her tits bounced as he fucked faster and faster, swinging and pressing against the grass. A sixth tentacle grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, letting her screams rip from her throat. She was so amazing, this girl! It felt like he would break her, she was squeezing him so tight! All of a sudden, he felt himself shooting his sperm into the water. Oh god... Wonderful. She was wonderful. He felt wonderful. he pulled all of his tentacles back into the water. Luna lay panting on the shore. After a while, she picked up her wand and repaired her clothes, pulling them back on shakily. She crawled up the bank onto flat land, unable to walk. Gerald saw her fall asleep. He remembered a blanket left on the other shore. It was easy for him to swim over there, pick it up, and hold it out of the water as he swam back. He covered her up, and brushed the hair from her face.

What a lovely girl... He hoped they could do this again sometime.


End file.
